


Dreaming?

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Gladio could swear he'd fallen asleep between Iggy and Noct but Prompto is next to him, head propped on one hand, smiling sleepily.





	Dreaming?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "dreams" prompt in the Chocobro Love Facebook group. 
> 
> I swear one day I'll write something of actual substance for these two.

He wakes in the middle of the night. The tent is oddly bright but with no discernible source of light. Gladio could swear he'd fallen asleep between Iggy and Noct but Prompto is next to him, head propped on one hand, smiling sleepily.

He trails his other hand down Gladio's chest. "Hey big guy!"

He realizes at this moment that he can neither hear nor sense any presence of Iggy or Noctis. "Where are Iggy and the princess?"

"Guess they went for a walk?" Prompto replies with a careless shrug.

What? No way. Ignis going for a walk if he couldn't sleep was one thing. But the Princess? No fucking way. Maybe it's a dream.

"That's a little odd for Charmless, don't you think?"

Another careless shrug, "Yeah I guess."

"And that's a little odd for you, Blondie."

"Maaaaaaaaaybe," Prompto replies coyly, pushing Gladio by his shoulder to lie flat on his back. His face, framed by blond spikes, looms above Gladio as he moves to straddle his hips.

He's definitely dreaming.

A soft laugh floats down from above him, a roll of hips and discernible arousal against him, his own desire more than stirring. Prompto still has him pinned by his shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know..."

"Do I now?"

"Don't you want this?" Another roll.

Fuck yes he wants this. But as far as Gladio knows, the chocobo grinning down at him only has eyes for the Princess.

He knows he's dreaming.

If he's dreaming, that means...

Gladio moves to palm Prompto through his boxers. He's met with friction-seeking pressure, blue-violet eyes closing above him, tip of a tongue darting out to swipe across soft pink lips. Those same lips surging down to meet his own as he grinds upwards to the tune of a gasp, a whimper, his own escalating breath and heart.

Another few seconds and he won't be able to take it anymore, if this is a dream....he reaches to pull Prompto hard against him....

And he wakes. The tent is bright. It's morning. Gladio could swear he'd fallen asleep between Iggy and Noct but Prompto is next to him, head propped on one hand, smiling sleepily.

He trails his other hand down Gladio's chest. "Hey big guy!"

He realizes at this moment that he can neither hear nor sense any presence of Iggy or Noctis. "Where are Iggy and the princess?"

"Iggy somehow managed to wake Noct up. If you can believe that," he says with a mildly bewildered shake of his head.

His expression turns coy. "They've gone for a walk...." The next thing he knows, Prompto is pushing Gladio by his shoulder to lie flat on his back.


End file.
